Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of setting items has increased following image forming devices becoming more multi-functional. In order to reduce the workload of manually configuring setting values on each individual device, a mechanism is provided that performs setting all at once by importing and exporting information of setting values.
On the other hand, some items in image forming devices require that conditions be satisfied in order for their setting values to be reflected, such as an item that cannot be set if a license is not installed, and an item that is not displayed if an external finisher is not attached. Furthermore, some setting items have settable value ranges that vary with each model. For example, in order to set up two image forming devices that reflect the same setting values, one of the image forming devices is set up first. Thereafter, if setting values of the image forming device that has been set up are exported and the exported setting values are imported by the other image forming device, the presence of the aforementioned conditions for reflecting setting values may prevent the setting values of some setting items from being reflected. A worker cannot grasp setting items that have been reflected as intended and setting items that have not been reflected as intended, unless he/she actually checks the setting values of the image forming devices on an item-by-item basis. Furthermore, as the image forming devices have an enormous number of setting values, the workload of checking whether all setting values have been reflected as intended is large.
There is a conventionally proposed technique of holding a history of items with changed setting values and displaying only the changed setting values to reduce the work of checking setting values (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-23580). By referencing a history list showing the changed setting values, a worker can recognize past set items, and perform a check without using a hierarchical menu.
With the related art, as items with changed setting values are held as a history list, the changed setting values can be checked on the list without using a hierarchical menu. However, in importing setting values, the list does not show setting items whose values have not been reflected due to a failure to satisfy conditions for reflecting settings.
Setting items whose setting values have not been reflected as intended, despite the import of the setting values, may require a worker to perform additional work after the import of the setting values, such as the configuration of preliminary settings for reflecting the setting values and the setting of near values in the absence of settable values. In view of this, it is desirable to check such setting items whose setting values have not been reflected as intended, without incurring the workload. However, there is the problem that a user cannot determine whether the intended values have been reflected unless he/she checks every single item using a hierarchical menu.